ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyler (Legacy Continuity)
Spyler is a Terror-Beast that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History While the AKDF and Ultraman Legacy remained distracted by Shadorah, the Garoga initiated their true plan of attacking the Zone Family, unleashing the Terror-Beast Spyler, along with Wargilgar, right to the family's doorstep. Having no choice other than to fight the beasts or have his family destroyed, Hikaru quickly transformed into the hero Zone Fighter to take on the beasts. It was at this moment when Zone Fighter's presence on Earth became known to the AKDF. However, still battling Shadorah, they were unable to send assistance. Zone fought valiantly, but was ultimately overpowered by the two beasts, both monsters beating down on him and blasting him relentlessly with flames. Luckily, help would arrive in the unexpected form of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters grabbing the two monsters and smashing their heads together, before throwing them aside. He then helped Zone up, revealing that the two had joined forces in the past. With their combined might, Godzilla and Zone turned the tide of the battle against the Terror-Beasts, managing to overpower the two monsters and moments away from claiming victory. However, the Garoga would not allow their monsters to be defeated, and unleashed two more Terror-Beasts: Kabutojira and Goram. The additional Terror-Beasts turned the tide of the battle almost instantly, attacking Zone and Godzilla from behind, catching the two off guard just in time for the four monsters to begin pounding on the alien and kaiju, relentlessly striking with kicks, punches, and even some energy attacks. Meanwhile, Legacy had already finished up with Shadorah, and quickly began making his way over to Zone and Godzilla's location, sensing the imminent danger they were in and the unleashing of the four Terror-Beasts. Legacy arrived on the scene and attacked two of the beasts, grabbing two of them and slamming their heads together, before kicking a third aside and punching the last straight in the face. This allowed Godzilla and Zone ample time to get back to their feet, and the three quickly joined forces, taking on the Terror-Beasts with all they had, engaging in an all-out brawl against their foes. As the AKDF and the other two members of the Zone Family raided the ship of Spyler and his cohorts' masters, Legacy, Zone Fighter, and Godzilla were still brawling with the Terror-Beasts, but were now beginning to gain the upper hand. Legacy had engaged in a sword duel with Kabutojira, the Terror-Beast showing off impressive fighting skill. Luckily, Legacy mustered the strength to deal a blow that sliced right through the beast's sword, robbing him of his greatest weapon, and allowing Legacy to make the next blow, to the beast's head. Zone managed to best Goram in a contest of ranged weaponry, gunning him down with his twin gauntlets and causing the Terror-Beast to collapse onto the ground before exploding. Spyler and Wargilgar both tried to hold their own against Godzilla, the former blasting him with streams of flame. Ultimately, they were simply outclassed by the King of the Monsters and weakened by the large brawl that had taken place previously. Godzilla simple marched through Spyler's flames, slamming the Terror-Beast with his tail to cease it's attack. Warlgilgar attacked with it's pincers, dealing some damage before unleashing more flames. Godzilla retaliated with his Atomic Breath, the sustained blast eventually shooting a hole through Wargilgar and destroying him. By default, Spyler was the last man standing. Godzilla intended to rectify this quickly however, grabbing the Terror-Beast by it's horn and thrusting his claws into it's throat, not releasing until Spyler stopped struggling. With the four monsters defeated, both Legacy and Zone were alerted of their energy depleting by familiar beeping sounds, Zone Fighter shaking hands with both Legacy and Godzilla before he and the Ultra flew off. Godzilla himself simply returned to the sea, the Garoga's invasion coming to an end soon after. Abilities * Claws: Spyler has razor sharp claws made to rip fleash off. * Blinding Lights: Spyler can have the knobs on it's body gave off flashing light that will blind an attacker long enough to mount a counter-attack. * Flame Stream: In this continuity, Spyler can fire a stream of superheated flame from his mouth. Trivia * Spyler was chosen to appear mainly because I like his design. * Legacy's quip is a reference to Spyler's resemblance to Vakishim. * I actually thought Spyler always had the ability to shoot fire but I was wrong, so he now has that ability in this continuity. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Terror-Beasts Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju